Бэкон, Роджер
, графство , Англия |дата смерти = после 1292 |место смерти = , Англия |гражданство = |подданство = |язык = |школа = |направление = |период = |интересы = |идеи = |предшественники = |последователи = |премии = |награды = |роспись = |lib = |сайт = |викитека = |викицитатник = }} Роджер Бэкон ( ; около 1214, Илчестер, графство Сомерсет, Англия — после 1292, Оксфорд, Англия; известен также как Удивительный доктор ( ) — английский философ и естествоиспытатель. В 1257 вступил в орден францисканцев. Биография Прямых свидетельств, которые могли бы точно указать время рождения Бэкона, нет. Наиболее вероятной датой его рождения считают 1214 год, хотя были выдвинуты аргументы в пользу 1210 (Ш. Журдэн) и 1220 (Д. Линдберг) годов D. C. Lindberg. "Roger Bacon’s Philosophy of Nature. A Critical Edition, with English Translation, Introduction, and Notes, of De multiplicatione specierum and De speculis comburentibus". - Oxford. 1983. Родился в Илчестере (графство Сомерсет). Семья Бэкона была в хозяйственном отношении обеспеченной: Бэкон сообщает, что он мог тратить более двух тысяч фунтов на книги, таблицы, инструменты, и прочие необходимые для его научных работ вещи. Впрочем, поддержка Генри III в борьбе против Симона де Монфора и баронов, по-видимому, привела семью к финансовому разорению и изгнанию, так что в 1266 году просьба Бэкона выслать денег не нашла отклика. Известно, что у Бэкона были братья, один из которых был ученымВиноградов К. Биография и сочинения Роджера Бэкона. Получил образование в Оксфордском и Парижском университетах (магистр искусств, 1241). До 1247 г. преподавал в Парижском университете — читал лекции по Аристотелю на факультете искусств. Во время своего пребывания в Париже Бэкон приобрёл известность благодаря своим спорам со схоластами; он также получил степень доктора философии и заслужил почётный титул «doctor mirabilis». В 1250 г. Бэкон возвратился в Оксфорд, где преподавал в университете; вероятно, в это же время он вступил во францисканский орден. Слава Бэкона быстро распространилась в Оксфорде, хотя она несколько омрачилась подозрениями в занятиях чёрной магией и в отступничестве от догматов истинной церкви. Около 1257 г. генерал ордена Бонавентура запретил лекции Бэкона в Оксфорде, приказал ему оставить город и отдал его под надзор ордена во францисканский монастырь в Париже. Только благодаря покровительству папы Климента IV, занявшего престол в 1265 г., Бэкон получил возможность опубликовать три больших трактата (охватывают приблизительно один и тот же достаточно широкий круг проблем и написаны примерно в одно время): «Большой труд» (Opus maius), «Меньший труд» (Opus minus; дополнение к «Большому») и «Третий труд» (Opus tertium; краткое изложение идей «Большого»). В качестве приложения к Opus maius и Opus minus Папе был послан также специальный трактат De multiplicatione specierum, в котором находят свое отражение натурфилософские взгляды Роджера Бэкона. Однако смерть папы, последовавшая в 1267 году, похоронила надежды Бэкона на осуществление его замыслов. В 1268 г. Бэкон получил разрешение вернуться в Оксфорд, где продолжил свои занятия науками. Вероятно, в конце 1260-х он закончил работу над сочинениями Communia mathematica и Communia naturalium. Compendium studii philosophie по всей видимости был закончен примерно в 1272 году. Первые два трактата представляют собой изложение и рассмотрение наиболее общих и базовых вопросов математики и физики соответственно. В 1278 г. за сделанные им резкие нападки на невежество и порочность духовенства и монахов был обвинён в ереси и помещен под домашний арест (или в тюрьму). Исследователи сходятся во мнении, что Бэкон был арестован, но точных данных о сроке заточения нет. Известно лишь, что в 1292 году Бэкон был на свободе, и работал над сочинением Compendium studii theologie, которое известно в отрывках и, видимо, так и не было закончено. Примерно в 1292 году Роджер Бэкон умер. Сочинения thumb|200px|Perspectiva Сочинения Роджера Бэкона чрезвычайно многочисленны. Они могут быть разделены на два разряда: остающиеся до сих пор в рукописи и напечатанные. Громадное количество манускриптов находится в британских и французских библиотеках, между которыми есть много ценных произведений в том отношении, что они объясняют сущность философии Бэкона. Выдержки из этих сочинений были сделаны Чарльсом, но понятно, что полное представление о его философии немыслимо до тех пор, пока не будут изданы все его сочинения. Более важные рукописи: «Communia Naturalium» (находится в библиотеке Мазарини в Париже, в Британском музее, в Бодлианской библиотеке и в библиотеке Университетского колледжа в Оксфорде); «De Communibus Mathematicae», часть находится в коллекциях Слоана (Sloane), то есть в Британском музее, часть в Бодлианской библиотеке; «Baconis Physica» находится между добавочными манускриптами в Британском музее; отрывки, под загл. «Quinta Pars Compendii Theolögiae» — в Британском музее; «Метафизика», в Национальной библиотеке в Париже; «Compendium Studii Theolögiae», в Британском музее; отрывки по логике «Summa Dialectices», в Бодлианской библиотеке и толкования на физику и метафизику Аристотеля — в библиотеке в Амьене. Философские взгляды Он считал, что только математика, как наука, наиболее достоверна и несомненна. С её помощью можно проверять данные всех остальных наук. Кроме того он утверждал, что математика, самая легкая из наук и доступна каждому. Бэкон выделял два типа опыта: 1) реальный, жизненный опыт, который можно приобрести только в процессе жизни; и 2) опыт-доказательство, полученный через внешние чувства. Он касается только материальных предметов. Но существует ещё духовный опыт, утверждал Бэкон, который возможно познать только избранным людям через мистическое состояние, через внутреннее озарение. Данная идея предвосхитила собой появление идей об эвристическом озарении и роли интуиции в науке. Р. Бэкон активно занимался алхимией, астрологией и оптикой; пытался внести в алхимию элементы науки. Подразделял алхимию на умозрительную (теоретическую), которая исследует состав и происхождение металлов и минералов, и практическую, занимающуюся вопросами добывания и очистки металлов, приготовления красок и т. п. Считал, что алхимия может принести большую пользу медицине, предвосхитив в некоторой степени идеи Парацельса. Сочинения напечатанные: * «Spèculum Alchimoae» (1541 г., переведён, на английский язык в 1597 г.); * «De mirabili potestate artis et naturae» (1542 г., английский перевод 1659 г.); * «Libellus de retardandis senectutis accidentibus et sensibus confirmandis» (1590 г., переведено на англ., как и «Cure of Old Age», 1683); * «Medicinae magistri D. Rog. Baconis anglici de arte chymiae scripta» (1603 г., собрание небольших трактатов, содержащих «Excerpta de libro Avicennae de Anima, Brè ve Breviarium, Verbum Abbreviatum», в конце которого помещена странная заметка, оканчивающаяся словами: «Ipse Rogerus fuit discipulus Alberti!»); * «Secretum Secretorum, Tractatus trium verborum et Speculum Secretorum»); * «Perspectiva» (1614 г., составляет пятую часть «Opus Majus»); * «Specula Mathematica» (составляет четвёртую часть того же сочинения); * «Opus Majus ad Clementem IV» (издано Джеббом, 1733); * «Opera hactenus mèdita» (Ж. С. Бревером, 1859 г., содержащий «Opus Tertium», «Opus Minus», «Compendum studu philosophiae» и «De secretis operibus naturae»). thumb|left|Статуя Бэкона в Оксфорде Основные произведения * «Большое сочинение» (« »), * «Малое сочинение» (« »), * «Третье сочинение» (« »), * «Компендий философии» (« »), * «Послание монаха Роджера Бэкона о тайных действиях искусства и природы и ничтожестве магии» (« ») Публикации на русском языке * Бэкон Роджер. Избранное / Под ред. И. В. Лупандина. — М.: Издательство Францисканцев, 2005. — 480 с. * Бэкон Роджер. Зеркало алхимии / Пер. с лат. В. Н. Морозова // Вестник Ленинградского государственного университета им. А. С. Пушкина. Серия философия. — 2009. — № 4. Т. 2. — СПб., 2009. — С. 74—76. http://www.lengu.ru * Бэкон Роджер. Введение к трактату псевдо-Аристотеля «Тайная тайных» / Пер. с лат. А. Г. Вашестова // Герметизм, магия, натурфилософия в европейской культуре XIII—XIX вв. — М., 1999. — С. 44—69. * Бэкон Роджер. Большое сочинение. Часть первая, в которой устраняются четыре общие причины человеческого невежества // Антология мировой философии. Т. 1, ч. 2. — М., 1969. — С. 862—877. * ru Бэкон, Роджер * en … * de … * it … Литература * Брэм Эдмонд. Роль Роджера Бэкона в истории алхимии // Вестник Ленинградского государственного университета им. А. С. Пушкина. Cерия философия. — 2009. — № 4. Т. 2. — СПб., 2009. — С. 66—73. http://www.lengu.ru * Трахтенберг О. В., Очерки по истории западноевропейской средневековой философии. — М., 1957. * Волков В. А., Вонский Е. В., Кузнецова Г. И. Выдающиеся химики мира. — М.: ВШ, 1991. — 656 с. * Энциклопедический словарь. Брокгауз Ф. А., Ефрон И. А. В 86 тт. * Морозов В. Н. История одного подлога: «Зеркало алхимии» Роджера Бэкона из «Химической коллекции» Уильяма Купера // Мистико-эзотерические движения в теории и практике. История. Психология. Философия: Сборник материалов Второй международной научной конференции / Под ред. С. В. Пахомова. — СПб.: РХГА, 2009. — С. 250—256. * Морозов В. Н. Легендарный алхимик: судьба герметического наследия Роджера Бэкона // Вестник Ленинградского государственного университета им. А. С. Пушкина. Cерия философия. — 2009. — № 4. Т. 2. — СПб., 2009. — С. 56—65. * Рабинович В. Л. Теоретическое предвидение и его интерпретация по алхимическим трактатам Роджера Бэкона // Научное открытие и его восприятие. — М., 1971. * Adamson Robert, Roger Bacon: The Philosophy of Science in the Middle Ages. — Manchester, 1876. * Little A. G., Roger Bacon’s life and works. — Oxf., 1914. * Easton S. C., Roger Bacon and his search for a universal science. — Oxf., 1952. * Heck E., Roger Bacon. — Bonn, 1957. * Lindberg, David C., 1966, «Roger Bacon’s Theory of the Rainbow: Progress or Regress», Isis, 57: 235—49. * Lindberg, David C., 1971, «Lines of Influence in Thirteenth Century Optics: Bacon, Witelo, and Pecham», Speculum, 46 (January 1971): 66—83. * Clegg, Brian (2003). The First Scientist: A Life of Roger Bacon. Constable & Robinson. — ISBN 0-7867-1358-5. * ru Бэкон, Роджер * en … * de … * it … Примечания Ссылки * Биография Роджера Бэкона См. также * Универсальная грамматика * Послание монаха Роджера Бэкона о тайных действиях искусства и природы и ничтожестве магии См. также–Литература Категория:Учёные Средневековья Категория:Философы Великобритании Категория:Выпускники Оксфордского университета Категория:Францисканцы Категория:Астрологи XIII века Категория:Алхимики